Old Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun
Ryun sat in a tree awaiting his old friend Seireitou. Without notice, a bright shining light covered the field and out of the light, appeared Seireitou. He stared down Ryun with a smile, "Well.. if it isnt Ryun..." he stated Ryun lazily opened his eyes, "Eh? If it isn't Sei!" Five more people appeared, "In attendance, the Six Paths of Ryun." he said. "Shall we?" Seireitou sighed, "So, you took after Rokudou, eh? I should've known..." he smiled, and stood up straight, "Well then, since we're exchanging offical titles, Lord Grand Supreme Kai, Seireitou Hyuga." he stood in a deep stance, his sword still sheathed. "Indeed, I am the new Sage of Six Paths. Ryun said as Deva Path stood and the other five formed a circle around him. "This fight will be different." Seireitou grinned, "Oh, i know so." he replied, as he stood facing Ryun, for one final run. "Lets go... Ryun" Sages and Kais Deva nodded and Animal Path rushed forward, covered from behind by Asura Path. Animal Path summoned a giant Troll-like creature who rushed forward at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes, "Always the violent one, eh Ryun?" he asked, as time froze for a split-second as the troll fell into a tramitized sleep, drooling as it fell to the floor, snoring. Seireitou opened his eyes slowly, revealing eyes that were no longer Hyuga, but red and fierce. He pointed his palm at the Animal Path and stated, "Cero", shooting a powerful blast straight for the Animal Path. Preta Path leaped in the way and absorbed the cero. Deva Path stepped forward and used Bansho Ten'in to pull Seireitou towards them and Asura Path blasted Seireitou with a cero-like laser. Seireitou spun in the air and dragged his hilt into the ground, stopping himself from being pulled in and shot off a Cero straight at the Preta Path, blowing his upper half clean off. "Nice... 5 seconds in and one path bites the dust." smirked Seireitou, regaining his footing. Deva Path stared in awe, "Sei! Your something else!" he thought then slammed his hands together, "No holding back, Chibaku Tensei..." Seireitou stared at the mini-black orb in the Deva Path's hands. "Hmm...." he thought as he looked up and sighed, "Looks good enough...." he mumbled as he jumped back, and pointed his hand up to the skies. He stated, "Cien", shooting a powerful cero into the skies as it fell upon the Paths as multiples cero blasts from the skies, "Let the skies drop their blood...." he stated. Deva Path quickly deactivated the jutsu and used Shinra Tensei to deflect the oncoming cero. Then an idea sprang into his mind. He fired off, Chibaku Tensei and trapped Seireitou in a sphere of earth. The other paths then began to channel their chakra into Deva Path.. Fall of Chibaku Tensei Seireitou, confined inside the large moon, smirked. Suddenly, more ceros began to fall from the skies, as they struck the large moon, shattering it into boulders, allowing Seireitou to escape as the boulders began to fall upon the 6 Paths. Seireitou, who stood at the top of the rubble, smiled, "Cien is made of 100 ceros. Only 30 ceros struck at you as 70 waited up there for the perfect chance. You might wanna learn some spanish, might help..." stated Seireitou, standing over the rubble where the paths were buried. Suddenly all of the rubble was consumed by Deva Path's jutsu, Time Vortex and the Six Paths faced Seireitou unscratched. "I've noticed a huge drawback to your enormous power Seireitou." Deva Path said, "Your chakra is so huge that it cannot be contained in even your body. It must be constantly released into the air around you in order to keep you alive. The Rinnegan can see chakra and I saw it hanging in the air like a dense fog. How is this a weakness you ask? Because my Paths can absorb chakra and can replenish us. Now..." he finished as he gathered chakra, Chibaku Tensei! he said using Seireitou's massive chakra to create a planet above them which trapped Seireitou. Seireitou chuckled, "Incorrect, dear friend, i keep my energy constantly in release because i wanted you to take it..... you see, its very simple.... with that energy sealed within the Paths.. is my energy." he replied as the all but the Deva Path fell to the floor, lifeless. Each were sealed in a blissful, everlasting nightmare, never to awaken again. Seireitou quickly dispersed the energy with his own massive Spiritual pressure, shattering the orb to pieces and regeathered his lost energy. He stared down the Deva Path, "And then there was one..... bout time, so where's the "true" Ryun hiding?" he asked, descending gently onto the floor. Deva Path looked down, "Why do you want to see him? He's just a senile old coot who continue to morn Tora's death...." Seireitou looked down as well, frowning, "So in the end.....Tora died?" he said, looking up, staring at the Deva Path. "What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset..." he stated, staring deep into the Deva Path's eyes. "So.... he's there then...." he began. "Yes...you may go..I won't stop you...but if you do......Ten Tails may emerge..." Deva path said silently. Seireitou nodded, as he disappeared. An Empty Shell of a Man In the mist, Seireitou appeared. It was the Yamagakure Cemetary, a foreboding yet, surprising somehow, inviting in a way. Seireitou walked along the rows of tombstones as he saw a man, in the distance. The man had tears down his cheeks, that dropped onto the tombstone with the Uchiha symbol on it. Seireitou slowly walked up, "Ryun?" he asked Ryun looked back, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Sei...it's been so long.." he sobbed. "All these years I've just sat here...I wasn't powerful enough..He died protecting me." Ryun continued to sob. Seireitou stared at the tombstone of Tora Uchiha, its rock had corroded with all of Ryun's years of tears falling against it. He then spoke up, "You can shed tears that he is gone, or you can smile because he has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all he's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him only that he is gone, or you can cherish his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want, smile, open your eyes, love and go on." he stated to Ryun's teared face. Ryun let the words of Seireitou sink in and saw Tora smiling in his mind. He opened his eyes and felt Tora's will of fire in him. His blue eyes slitted, yet remained blue. "It's time to declare a winner Sei." Ryun said. Seireitou smiled warmly, "Of course." he replied, looking around. "But uh.... we might wanna move someplace else to continue our battle." he stated, "Your choice where" he continued. Ryun sent Sei back to the battle field, where the Six Paths had risen one final time. Deva Path marched forward. The other five paths surrounded him and they channeled their chakra, "I only have enough chakra left for one more combo...this is it." Seireitou frowned comicly, "One more?! Thats it?! Aw, come on...." he replied as he then narrowed his eyes and drew KyuubiTaishou. "Alright Ryun.... lets do this" he stated A Renewed Resolve: Final Collision Ryun formed an Advanced Rasenshuriken in his hand and threw towards Seireitou at full speed... Seireitou smiled, and aimed his blade for Ryun. "Ryun, normally, i would never reveal this form to my opponents, but you.... i wish to show it to you." he said as KyuubiTaishou bega to glow. "You see.... this sword has longer been KyuubiTaishou.. its name.... is Xūnquándìhú." he stated as he pointed his blade at Ryun and placed his free hand on his chest, on his heart. "Cast your Judgement on all those Unworthy, Xūnquándìhú". Suddenly, the pysche of every living being but Seireitou was stretched inside and out of themselves as Seireitou's energy consumed his body. Out of the aura, stood a man, in a black jacket, 2 black wings and 9 black tails. He had purple hair and stared down Ryun's attack and struck a hand at it as a dark impulse suffocated the attack, making it burst into fragments.